


Phoenix Drop High Retold: Sophomore Year

by KkSsVv



Series: My Street Retold [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkSsVv/pseuds/KkSsVv
Summary: Sequel to PDH Retold: Freshman Year. This is where things start to get interesting. It might be a little slow in the beginning but this is where I finally diverge from Aphmau's original plot.
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Aphmau/Ein
Series: My Street Retold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376770
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Back at it Again

This summer was a bit hectic. After my week with Aaron, my application for a job in the mall food court passed through and I got accepted for a trial period at McDonald’s. I finished all of my summer homework early and decided to hang out with Katelyn and Kawaii~chan. 

Week two, my mom helped me open up a bank account and gave me a debit card and a credit card that’s billed $500 a month. I was fully accepted at Mcdonalds and ended up joining a gym for the free MMA lessons. My mom agreed to pay half of the fee to allow me to save some money for a new laptop and, hopefully, later a car. 

Week three, I started volunteering at an animal shelter as a dog walker and a cat cage cleaner. I also volunteered at a hospital as a messenger and they give all volunteers first aid lessons in case of emergencies. 

Week four, I got my first ever paycheck and went to the mall to hang out with Vylad. Travis is away for the summer and Garroth and Laurance are doing jock things at sleep away camp. I also finalized my classes for the new year because I wanted some things added and taken away.

Week five, my personal schedule finally evened out and I only had Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays for myself.

Week six, Teony asked me to be a part of the new mentorship program to help freshmen get used to the school. I said yes and she texted the date of the practice tour and information cramming session so we could answer all questions.

Week seven, I bought new school supplies and the MMA instructor started teaching how to fight instead of just deter and defend. 

Week eight, I went shopping with Katelyn, Kawaii~chan, Teony, and Lucinda. I bought new workout clothes, bras, and we all got the new school uniform. Afterwards, we watched the new frozen movie, then went bowling.

Week nine, I took a break from work and volunteering to train for the mentorship program.

Week ten, I finally got my finished class schedule and I met up with my boss to move my shifts to fit around school activities.

Now, I’m here. Teony asked all mentors to get to school an hour early to ensure that throughout the day someone is always available to help. We got our sashes and she sent us off.

I chose to hang out by the entrance because that’s where I almost had a breakdown freshman year and it turned out to be a good decision.

“Casey?” I spot a blue-haired freshman who I think is Katelyn’s brother panicking on the stairs and call out, but he didn't seem to notice me.

“Maybe it's not too late to run away?” well we can’t have that.

I approach him. “Hey Freshman? Would you like some help?”

I can tell I startled him because he immediately tensed up and turned to face me like I’m his executioner. Now that I can see his face it’s definitely Casey.

“Casey!” I pull him in for a hug. “I thought I recognized you!” He's the only person I know that doesn't make short jokes. Though not for long, Katelyn’s family is the worst.

“Aphmau?” he blushes. But relaxes a little when he realized it was only me.

“I’m glad I found you!” I pull away, looking him over. “Katelyn asked me to look out for you,” why is your tie crooked? “Where is she by the way?” and why is your tie so bad?

“She came to school earlier,” she’s doing clubs then.

“While I’m here do you want any help?” like your tie? “I can show you around if you want?”

“No, a cool sophomore like you shouldn't be seen with a lame freshman like me,”

Aw, he looks so sad. “Casey,” I let out a laugh. “Hierarchy isn't a thing here,” I grab his hand pulling him along. “Anyone who believes it is is either an idiot or delusional.” Most students don’t have time for the popularity bull. PDH is actually really good about that. Ivy, the Shadow Knights, and a few Werewolves are the only exceptions but Aaron did a good job last year so there shouldn't be any problems. “Plus I’m a mentor. It’s literally my job to help.” 

“I couldn't ask that of you. I don't want to waste your time.”

“I’m going to ignore the nonsense coming out of your mouth and show you to your homeroom,” I continue before he can protest. 

“But-”

“If you dislike me that much I can find someone else to show you around?” but I still have to fix your tie.

“No!” he objects before realizing how loud he was. “I mean, I would prefer if you showed me around,” he mumbles.

So cute. “Great!” we finally get moving. “On the way, I can show you around if you don’t mind not being 30 minutes early?”

* * *

Casey is way too timid. Because I’m so short I’m used to power walking to keep up with the giants. Now I have to slow down because I’m pretty sure I’m his new makeshift shield.

“Here is the front desk,” I grab his hand pulling him to my side. “This is where the lost and found is and where you’d go if you’re lost and can't find a mentor. To the right is the lounge. Although you probably won’t need it anytime soon, that’s where kids who have to leave early or people who are just bored during study hall go to hang out.” I glance over to make sure he’s paying attention and see that he’s bright red and has probably not caught any of what I just said. “Casey?” he looks like I’m going to eat him. “How about I show you the cafeteria then just drop you off at your homeroom?”

* * *

The cafeteria is the easiest place to find at PDH so most people use it as a reference point to find the rest of their classes. Breakfast is served until second period, snacks are available all day in the vending machines, and the average hot or cold lunch is about $6. 

While we were there I see that Garroth has gotten even prettier over the summer and that even though Gene is gone the Shadow Knights are still around and just as annoying as ever. My new strategy for dealing with them is to pretend they don't exist so hopefully, they’ll learn to buzz off.

After that, I take Casey to his homeroom, remind him to text me whenever or I’ll find him then head off to check in with Teony.

_-=+=-_

“Teony~” I peek my head through the door. “I’m back~ do you still need anything or can I head off?” I really want to be done.

“Did you help a single freshman?” wow.

“Yes,” I would have felt too guilty to come back if I didn't. “I helped Casey, Katelyn’s brother…”

“And…”

“That’s it,” and it was really hard.

“Good. That means this is working, would you mind heading out and helping some more before homeroom starts.” um…

“I would mind, but if you really need me I’ll do anything you say!” but I’ll hate it the entire time.

“Alright,” she giggles. “I’ll take your sash for the day, just know that you’ll still be required to help out at the club fair.”

“No problem!” I salute and almost head off as Kawaii~chan walks in.

It was actually more of a leap and jazz hands to aggrandize her entrance. “Kawaii~chan is back!”

“Kawaii~chan, how did your round go?”

“Well…” the abashment on her face screams “not well.” Apparently, her enthusiasm was too much for the freshman and she scared everyone off.

“I guess there are two types of people,” sorry Teony.

“Alright,” the fates brought in Lucinda just to prove us wrong. “I helped a freshman I think?” What do you mean you think? “Can we just chill with the mentoring for now? It’s the first day.”

“Four types of people.” no one is as motivated as Teony.

“Alright, ladies we can take a break for lunch.”

* * *

We all head to the bathroom because we’re girls and like to pee in packs. Teony hands off our sashes to the next four mentors so we’ll actually relax until lunch. We talked about our summer which led to the changes to the school that we’ve been able to notice so far.

The first is very obvious but not that important, at least not to me. Today is the first day of school. Last year, and every year before then for as long as most seniors remember, the first day was homeroom, the club fair, then dismissal at noon. This year it’s homeroom, a level meeting for each grade, lunch, the club fair then normal 3 pm dismissal. Because the day is so long students only have to check into their homeroom at the beginning of the day, right before their level meeting, and right before the club fair. 

The next two are the schedules and uniforms. Uniforms are basically the same with some small but noticeable changes. The skirts and shirt cuffs are light blue instead of gray and our crossover ties are smaller and a slightly darker shade of blue.

The schedules came out very late this year. They were supposed to be out by July so students have time to contact the school for any changes they’d want to make. I got my schedule last week and was happy to see that there was nothing I’d need to change. Lucinda was not so lucky.

The last thing to change was the principal. The old one was definitely insane. I found out that the principal was replaced because I saw her when I was training for the mentorship program. She’s a gorgeous blonde that gives off fierce feminist vibes but I didn’t think that she would`have much of an impact on my high school career. I was very wrong.

Shockingly, Teony is the one that finally gets us off of the topic of school. “So how was your summer ladies?”

Lucinda’s was the most exciting. “Absolutely perfect! I met this guy~”

“Ooh, do tell.”

“Yeah spill it Lucinda!”

“Well, maybe I’ll wait until you meet him. He goes to our school now.”

“Is he your boyfriend?”

“No,” the blush on your face says yes! 

“But you want him to be right?”

“Stop it. How about we focus on someone else,” don't do it. “Like you Aphmau.”

Oh boy. “You mean Aaron?” well they’re definitely focused on me now. “It was nice,” and very short.

“What happened?”

“He had a lot to do to prepare for college so we only had a week together,” plus our parents not wanting us to hang out for various reasons. “We agreed to stay friends. We still talk though!” I try to appease them, seeing their solemn faces. “Now’s just not the right time.”

“Oh, Aphmau.”

“Don't worry about me though. It’s not the end of the world.” just kind of disappointing.

“Well, there’s still a chance! Maybe-” Teony looks down at her phone. “Aw, a teacher needs a mentor. But I still need to-” she puffs out a sigh and runs a hand through her hair. “Aphmau, I need you to do me a huge favor.”

“Sure!” I’ve got nothing better to do.

“Can you return these books to the principal's office for me?”

“Sure?” where did they come from?

“Thanks, Aphmau!” She hands them to me.

* * *

Obviously, because nothing is ever easy, and I don't have a secret pocket dimension like Teony when Ivy and Lily trip me in the hallway the books go flying.

And of course, they choose to point and laugh obnoxiously as I try to gather myself. “Very funny,” I roll my eyes and try to pick up a book.

Since Ivy is never satisfied she kicks it away from me. “Oops.” 

I stand up. “Look you-”

“Hey,” A ginger meif’wa steps in before I can commit a double homicide. “That wasn't very nice of you.” he steps between us and gives the witches with a B a look.

“Who are you?”

“Just an observer,” he placates. “I saw what happened here and I think you owe her an apology.”

“Yeah right, c’mon Lily.”

“Of course,” I turn to the unnamed upstander. “That was really nice of you but there’s no point.”

“Well, it was worth it to at least ask for an apology. You okay?”

“Yeah, I just need to deliver those books-” I glance down to see the floor is empty and glance back up to see he somehow picked up all of the books without me noticing. “Huh?” Does everyone but me have a pocket dimension? Is that where Kawaii~chan keeps all of her sugar? “Wow, you did that scary fast,” I grab the books back. “Thanks for the help…?”

“Kai,” he answers my silent question.

“Thanks Kai! See you around.” I head off to do what should not have taken this long. There’s no one in the principal's office when I get there so I leave the books on her desk where I’m sure she’ll see them and head back out the door, straight to homeroom.


	2. Oh Boy

After dropping Teony’s books off at the principal’s office my phone said there were only 5 minutes left so I had to rush to make it to my new homeroom on time. I didn't think that there was much you could change about homeroom but apparently I was wrong. At first, I thought I walked into the wrong room because I didn't notice anyone from last year. Then I realized that the years were mixed so while not having my friends with me will be disappointing, at least I didn’t embarrass myself by bursting into the wrong room.

Because I’m here so late all of the seats are filled but they’re not assigned so hopefully if I'm earlier tomorrow I can sit in the back like the hermit I am. Before I attempt to look for a seat I spot a hand attached to a very familiar bluenette.

“Katelyn!” Who cares if I’m getting looks, I'm with friends now. I make a beeline for her desk.

“Geez!” She accepts my hug. “Happy to see me or what?”

“Yes,” you have no idea. “First I was confused because I didn't see anyone, then I was concerned because I saw that the grades were mixed and what if-”

“Chill,” she puts a hand on my shoulder stopping my frenzied rant. “I’m happy to see you too, I thought I was going to be stuck with just…” Just…? She sighs and gestures over her shoulder. “Her.”

I glance over her shoulder but the only person that stands out to me is Kawaii~chan. I’m actually surprised that I didn't notice her from the get-go. Kawaii~chan can be very noticeable. “Aphmau~Senpai!” she squeals in excitement before gathering her stuff to come and join us.

“I See…” Kawaii~chan can also be loud.

“Yeah,” she sighs in amused resignation. “I like Kawaii~Chan as a friend but she's…”

“You guys have NO IDEA how happy Kawaii~Chan is that we're all in the same homeroom!” she pounces forcing Katelyn to steady us.

“Same!”

“We need to take a selfie together!” she settles between us pulling out her phone.

“Why not?”

“Sure! Let me just-” oh no. I pat my pockets frantically. I find chapstick, my charger, and my new locker number and combo.

“What is it?”

“My phone isn't in my pocket.”

“Maybe you left it in your locker?”

“I haven't put things in my locker yet.” I spin around. Maybe it fell when Kawaii~chan tackled me? I start pacing running my hands through my hair.

“Maybe in your backpack?”

“I didn't bring it today!” I didn't think I’d need it. I definitely had it in the bathroom because I felt it when I reached for my chapstick. I had it when Ivy tripped me in the hallway because I felt it jab me when I hit the floor. “The last time I remember holding it was in the principal's office because I used it to check the time.”

Kawaii~chan places her hand on my shoulder stopping my pacing. “Then you must have dropped it somewhere.”

“It’s probably by the principal’s office,” I admit. “I’m going to go get it”

Before I can leave, the intercom rings with an announcement. “Attention Students! First off, welcome to a brand new school year! Let's be ready to make it amazing! I'm excited to announce that our first assembly of the year will take place as soon as the bell rings. Please report to the assembly hall for a special announcement from the principal. Afterwards, we'll get to meet our school clubs looking forward to seeing all your smiling faces!”

“Looks like you won't be able to get your phone yet,” Katelyn adds.

“Forget that.” I get up and start putting my things back in my pockets

“But- You'll get in trouble if you don't make it to the assembly.”

“Plus! We're working as mentors at the club fair!” Kawaii~chan reminds you.

“I'll be fine! I'll sprint there and then sprint back.” The principal’s office and the assembly hall aren't very far apart. “I just gotta-”

“Wait! Before Aphmau~Senpai goes, we have to take that selfie!”

“Kawaii~chan-!”

She wraps her arms around us dragging us in. “Selfie Time!” she takes the picture before I can object so I’m not sure what face I’m making but I didn't stop to check rushing out of the room towards the principal’s office.

I retrace my steps letting my eyes scan the ground and hoping that I don’t bump into anyone because I’m definitely not watching where I’m going. As I approach the principal's office I see Ms. Veronica and my old math teacher yelling at a student that I don’t recognize.

“Here,” he reluctantly grunts, shoving something into the boy’s hands. “The principal said you're allowed to wear your piercings. I still think your excuse for wearing them is completely bogus!” oh boy he’s gotten started. “Honestly! It's the sign of a trouble maker if you ask me!” Yeah, I can't watch this anymore. “Why I have half a mind to-!”

“Excuse me, Miss Veronica?” they all turn to look at me, surprised to see me there.

“Oh! Aphmau! Aren't you supposed to be going to the assembly?

“I'm heading right there right now. I just came by to check if a phone was turned in? I dropped mine around here and wanted to see if it was turned in?”

“I'm sorry Aphmau, but nothing has been turned into the lost and found yet.”

“Oh,” but where else could it be? “I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“It’s no trouble, but you should get along to the assembly before you get into trouble.”

“ Right! Please let me know if the phone has been turned on.” if I come home without it Mami is going to be so disappointed.

“Come back and check after school. Now, get going.” I wave goodbye and head down to the assembly hall. Maybe if I slip in with my homeroom I won't get in trouble?

* * *

Another change I’ve noticed, last year the assemblies were done by grade. Not this year, probably because homerooms are mixed as well. I sat in the back so I could leave early for the club fair. The assembly was just to introduce Principal Leya, the student’s reactions were mostly shock that Principal Chad was gone and awe that she was a pretty lady.

I leave early after that to check in with the mentor station. Because I was the most reluctant to walk around looking for people to help, Teony left me at the desk which was almost worse because I can’t leave and the Freshman are just as shy as I am so our interactions are stilted and awkward. As I bemoan my situation, two freshmen approach me.

One girl is reluctantly pushed forward by her friend. “E-excuse me? A-are you a mentor?”

“Yeah, how can I help you?” excited and earnest, I’m supposed to be excited and earnest.

They glance at each other and the second girl takes over. “Um… We were looking for the theater club?”

“Sure! It’s to my left. You see the soccer club?” they nod. “It’s right across from there!”

“Thanks!” they scurry off and I sigh in relief.

“Hey, Kitty!” oh boy. I slip my headphones in and pretend that they’re not there. Maybe if I pretend to listen to music they’ll go away.

“KITTY!”

“Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!” there’s silence for a few seconds and I almost sigh in relief before one of them has the audacity to pull one of my earbuds out.

“What are you doing!?” I grab it back and shove Zenix away by his face before he can get any ideas.

“It’s rude to ignore people when they’re trying to talk to you Kitty,” and I’m going back to ignoring. “Aren't you supposed to be a mentor? What if I needed help?”

“If you needed help you’d ask for Aphmau,” I clarify. “No one here is named Kitty.”

“Oh, but I really need help, mentor!”

“Oh yes! Help me!”

“Okay,” I sigh and turn away. I catch sight of a familiar head of blue hair and choose to finally leave the table and escape the Neo Shadow Knights.

“I haven't talked to a single club yet…” he sighs. “I'm not ready for this…”

Aw. “Kacey?”

He jumps, startled “Aphmau, you're here!?”

“Seems like I keep running into you today!” I giggle. “How are you doing?” I ask, noticing his flushed face and nervous demeanor.

“I'm fine I guess, now that you're here. I don't really know what club I want to join.”

“That’s what this fair’s for, silly.” I take his hand, dragging him towards the sports’ teams. “The first month of school is for finding out what you’d be good at, or interested in, before fully committing.” I see Katelyn catch sight of us and approach us from the volleyball booth.

“Hey there little bro!” she slaps his back and drags him into a side hug.

“Katelyn!” we cry in sync, but for different reasons.

“You startled me!”

“How’s recruiting going?”

“Still jumpy I see,” she says ruffling his hair then turns to me. “Recruiting is going good. Any girls that pass by immediately get distracted by Pretty Boy 1 and 2 but I think we’ll be able to get enough to hold tryouts and build a good team.”

“Nice!” what time is it? “I think I’m gonna head back to my booth. Good luck with your club search Kacey!”

I kind of want to head towards the lost and found and see if someone's turned in my phone but I promised Teony that I’d mentor the club fair.

“Kitty?” A vaguely familiar voice interrupts my worrying but I vowed to never respond to unwanted nicknames, so other than a brief pause in my stride I continue towards the help booth. “Excuse me? Mentor?” I sigh in exasperation but when I turn around I’m surprised to see the ginger-haired Meif’wa that I bumped into this morning.

“Hi… Kai?” Was that his name?

“Yeah? Is your name not Kitty?” he looks bemused. “I thought that was strange, I've never met a human named Kitty.”

“Yeah, no. where did you get my name from.” though I’m sure I already know.

“Your friends over there,” he gestures over his shoulder and I spot the Shadow Knights giggling to themselves like they just pulled a fast one over me.

I sigh in exasperation. “They’re not my friends,” I clarify. “My name is Aphmau, can I help you with anything?”

“I just- wanted to see if you had gotten those books to the principal's office alright,” he replies hesitantly. “Shortly after I ran into you my teacher had me deliver papers there and the door was locked. So I wasn't sure if you made it.”

That might have been a little rude of me. “I got them in. Thanks for asking,” also- “while you were there did you see a phone?” please say yes.

“A phone? No, I didn't…Why?”

“I lost mine and the principal’s office is the last place I remember having it,” I clarify.

“Really? Well, I'm sure if someone found it they would turn it in,” he assuages. “In any case, I'll be on the lookout for it.”

“Thanks! I-”

“Aphmau? Are you helping this gentleman?” Teony interrupts our conversation.

“No- We're just talking.” why? Because I don’t like the look in your eyes.

“Good because I need you right now!” she grabs my wrist and turns to address Kai. “Pardon me, I need her.” she yanks my arm dragging behind the bleachers.

“Ugh! Teony!?” I yank my arm back as we approach Principal Leyla.

“Here she is! My best mentor!” She announces pushing me forwards.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Perfect!” she nods in greeting before turning to Teony “Teony, are you sure you can't do this?”

“Positive! I've got FIVE freshmen following me around!” why would she do that to herself. “And aside from me, I can vouch that Aphmau is PERFECT for this job! Plus, she has expertise in this field.”

“Huh?” What field? I am so confused.

“Wonderful!” Ms. Leyla turns to finally tell me what’s going on. “It's a pleasure to meet you Aphmau! I'm principal Leyla nice to meet you!” we shake hands. “I have a serious issue right now. You see that young man over there? The werewolf gentleman with the blue fur?” She points to the student I saw when I went to search for my phone this morning.

“Yes?”

“He's a new transfer student from an all werewolf school. He's getting used to being in a diverse school and- well- we had a bit of an incident this morning. And a certain misunderstanding occurred.”

“What happened?” It can’t be that bad.

“That’s not important!” now I’m concerned. “What is important is that we need someone to make sure he feels welcome. Which is why Teony brought you to me. So I'm leaving this job in your very capable hands.”

“Um…” I guess since you told me too. I walk over. “Hi! My name is Aphmau,” I put a smile on my face and hold my hand out in greeting. “They asked me to show you around-”

I don’t like judging people. I understand that, no matter what people say, the first impression is the most important which is why I decided to actually put some effort into this introduction. I’m supposed to be the female alpha this year after all. However, I’m still just a human so when a guy I just met leans in to smell my neck naturally I get a little defensive. It only took a few seconds but he ended up on his back and now my hand hurts.

“Sorry!” I help him up. “But you startled me. People don’t sniff each other here, it’s not polite,” I clarify.

“Oh,” he brushes himself off then tilts his head in confusion. “I heard rumors you were the alpha female,” he leans forward then seems to rethink. “But you don't smell like-”

“Woah, woah! Is everything okay here?” Teony rushes over to check me over and eyes the new kid warily. “I saw you push him and I-!”

“It’s fine,” I reassure her. “It was just a misunderstanding, I sniffed me, but we sorted it out.”

“Are you sure? Because I can find someone else-”

“It’s fine,” I placate her. Dragging her back to the bleachers. “I know you’re busy. Go help your freshman, I can take care of myself,” it takes a little more reassuring but eventually she agrees to continue with her route.

“Right!” I turn back to my charge who is looking a little apprehensive. “Let’s try that again. My name is Aphmau, I’m the mentor that was asked to show you around,” I hold my hand out in greeting again. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Ein,” he states apprehensively.

“Great! I’m going to show you the clubs and then if you have any concerns about your schedule we can head back inside and I’ll show you around.”


	3. Here We Go

Let’s get this over with. 

I lead Ein to the first row of clubs. “Do you have anything in mind that you definitely want to see?” he shakes his head. “Then we’ll look at everything.” 

We walk next to each other, not really stopping to check out the clubs personally because he didn't seem interested. 

“I’m going to introduce you to the werewolf club,” maybe he’ll be more comfortable with people he’s used to? “After that, we can see if anything catches your eye. Then we’ll take a look at your schedule and I’ll see if I can help out. Cool?” I didn't wait for a response.

As we approach the booth I prepare for a very uncomfortable few minutes. At least for me.

I don’t want to be the alpha female. However, Aaron explained to me (various times over the summer cause I kept complaining) that if I give the position away, or worse allow someone to publically challenge and defeat me, the weres will hate me so I’m stuck. Hopefully, when the Alpha male steps up we can work something out because I still don’t know what to do.

“Alpha!” three vaguely familiar Weres run up to greet me.

“Hey!” names? Dark periwinkle female, “Dottie…” tall brunette, “Ryland…” and smol son, “and Daniel!”

“We’re so glad to see you!” You too!

“Are you here to join the Werewolf Club?” I don’t know, I’ll be busy this year.

“Are you going to be picking an Alpha male for us soon?” I’m sorry what?

I’ll get back to that later. “Sorry, guys I’m just stopping by to introduce you to a new student,” who is apparently younger than me, what? “He used to go to an all werewolf school so I hope if I start him out here you’ll make him feel welcome and help him adjust?” right? I raise my voice so I know they all heard me. “He’s right,” I turn around. “Not here? I’ll be right back-”

“Hold it right there!” oh boy. “Are you the one every werewolf is talking about?” hopefully not. “are you Aphmau,” at least she got my name right. The person challenging me was an infuriatingly tall brunette. 

I nod my head resigned. “Yup.” let’s get this over with

“Thought so!” she points at me like an anime antagonist. “My name is Maria and I'm here to challenge you for the title of Alpha female of the school!”

Huh. “aren't you missing something?”

“Grace? Poise? I'm sure I outclass you in all of those!” okay hurtful.

“No, I mean the ears and tail…?” 

Here's what I hate about werewolves. Werewolves have innate transformation magic. That’s where the transforming under a full moon comes legend from. Traditionally when a Were has fully mastered their magic they could turn into a twilight wolf (normal wolf but three times as big). As people became more civilized they lost that part of themselves as they were forced to enter society. Nowadays most wolves have just the ears and tail and, with some training and discipline, they can learn to hide the extra appendages. 

The reason werewolves are so infuriating is that when they change they  **_change_.** That means both their scent and aura change to match humans’ and outside of taking a blood sample or the Were themselves slipping up there’s no way of knowing.

To answer my unasked question she released her transformation revealing her ears and tail. “I thought the alpha of the school would know she's not the only one who can hide her ears and tail!” there are definitely a few things you’re missing. “Now come on! Show me your true form and let's fight!”

“You can take her alpha!”

“Show her who's boss!” you guys are not helping.

Alright. I signal for her to come at me. This ends very quickly for two reasons. Melissa is treating me like a werewolf and I’ve been studying healing magic over the summer. To learn how to heal first I had to learn how to hurt.

As she lunges forward I strike her core, making her lurch forward so I could use a magically enhanced palm to knock her out.

“Yeah,” I glance around at the shocked eyes following me. “I still have to introduce you to the new kid and later I’ll discuss me picking the alpha male okay?”

That spurs them into action. “That was so awesome Alpha!” “You were so fast!” “Amazing!” the crowd around me with congrats barely giving me any room to breathe.

“Alright!” I need space. “Back up! Focus on your booth and I’ll see you guys later alright?” 

“Yes, Alpha!” “See you later alpha!”

Now, where did he go? 

“Are you okay?” where does he keep coming from?

“Yeah,” I turn around and see Kai. “Just werewolf stuff.”

“But you’re not a werewolf?” don’t tell them that.

“It’s complicated.”

* * *

Ein was lingering by the sports booths when I found him next. “So is that what you’re into?”

“What?” he turns shocked to see me behind him.

“Sports? Is that what you did at your old school?”

“Um… I didn't really do anything at my old school. I wasn't very welcome.”

Oh. “well you won’t have that problem here. I’ll make sure of it!”

“So-”

“Is this yours?!” he interrupts me to present my phone?

“Hey! Where’d you find this?” I snatched it back. It has 20% left. Kawaii~chan texted me our selfie and I have 3 missed calls.

“I saw it outside the principal’s office.” I knew it.

“Well thanks! So what do you want to do next?” He looks confused. “I’m supposed to be mentoring you, so what do you think you need help with. Do you want to find your classes? Meet your teachers? Or are you totally fine and just want me to leave?”

“Um-”

“Or I could introduce you to the werewolf club?”

“You don’t need to do that!” oh?

“So you’re fine by yourself?” he nods his head. “Okay, but if you need anything come find me!” that was weird.

* * *

The rest of my day was spent mentoring which I was unfortunately good at because of years of suppressing my true feelings and acting like everything is fine. My phone dies halfway through the day so the first thing I do is charge it so I can check my messages.

_2 missed calls from_ Mami and _1 missed call from_ Aaron 💖

I call Aaron back, we haven’t talked in a few days.

“Hello?”

“Hey! It’s been a few days, what’s up?”

“Nothing much just wanted to see how your first day went.”

“It was okay,” don’t freak out. “I helped mentor a few freshmen, got challenged for the Alpha title, I ate this really awesome sandwich-”

“A werewolf challenged you!” 

“Yeah but it’s fine! I took care of it.”

“You won?”

“Yeah, and I don’t appreciate the surprise, I told you about my gym membership didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but you're still only 3 feet tall.” excuse me?

“The last time you saw me I was 4’8” and I grew 2 inches this summer so now I’m 4’10”

“Alright, so no one has given you any real trouble?”

Well, I have to pick an Alpha male. “No, so how’s college?”


	4. Just Getting Started

I fell asleep talking to Aaron last night. Luckily my phone was plugged in or else I'd be having a really bad morning.

This year is all about efficiency. My backpack only has one very large binder, my new laptop, and a pencil case. I can retype my notes onto my laptop and keep all worksheets and handouts in this binder. Hopefully, this motivation will last.

I take 30 minutes to get ready and head downstairs.

"Good morning Miha!"

"Good morning Mami!" time to go. I head to the door but get blocked

"Miha! Where are you going?" she drags me back to the table. "You haven't had breakfast yet and I made breakfast tacos." oh, yummy!

"I wanted to get to school early today so I had some time to organize my locker." These are better than usual, Mami has really stepped up her game. "Besides this is only half an hour earlier than I usually leave."

"Well I just wanted to get in some mother-daughter time before the day officially starts!" okay? "So how was school? Did you meet any new boys?" of course. These breakfast tacos are way too delicious.

"Mami," I turn to her. She's not even a little ashamed. "This year I told you I was going to be a mentor, remember?"

"I know but-"

"Which means I'm going to be mentoring girls, boys, and everyone in between."

"Yeah but-"

"Which means that I'm going to be talking to a lot of boys," she opens her mouth to interrupt but I keep going. "Why is that a problem anyway, I'm turning 16 soon and most people have had a romantic relation by now." Technically I've had 3.

"Yeah, but you don't know how boys think!"

"Like every other high schooler?" Like me? "And you can't even talk! You definitely had a boyfriend at my age!" more than one if I want to believe Zianna and Eric.

"Yeah! But high school is a dangerous place, and it's my job as your mom to make sure you survive it. So do as I say but not as I do."

"But-!"

"Anyway! You had no idea how worried I was, especially when it came to that boy, Aaron. So this year, I've decided to take a preemptive strike!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, just eat your breakfast tacos."

"Alright, I will." I'll probably find out anyway.

I finished my tacos and was considering ditching before my mom's "preemptive strike" could arrive when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She opens the door to Eric, Katelyn, and Kacey? "Eric!"

"Good to see you Sylvana," he looks past her and sees me at the table. "and there's Aphmau, good morning!"

"Good morning Mr. Katelyn's Dad!" so they're the preemptive strike? "What are you doing here?"

"Aphmau, that's rude!" are you serious?

"Let me guess, you didn't tell her?" Tell me what?

"Well, erm…"

"Mom… tell me what?" I'm starting to worry. This isn't going to be like 6th grade right?

"Hey, Aphmau!"

"Hey, Katelyn! Can you tell me what they're up to?"

Mami finally decides to explain herself. "Well, you see, if you're walking in a group, boys are less likely to approach you, so…"

Katelyn gets impatient. "We're walking to school buddies!"

"Oh," I grab my stuff and approach the door. "You know," I kiss my mom on the cheek and reopen the door. "If you just told me you wanted me to walk to school with Katelyn I wouldn't have had a problem with it." seriously, this is one of her tamer freak outs.

"Good!" Eric pats Kacey on the back sending him forward. "And if any boys mess with ya, Kacey'll show em' what's what, right little man?"

"Erm, sure." I don't think Kacey agrees.

"And you know Aphmau you can call me Eric."

"She knows," Mami steps forward kissing on the cheek. "She only does it to bother you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I hug her and we head out the door. "Bye Mami! Bye, Mr. Eric-Katelyn's-Dad-Sir!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"I gotta get to a meeting with the volleyball team, so I'll see you in homeroom Aphmau."

"See you later! Looks like it's just you and me Kacey."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Let's head to homeroom," and then I need to find Mr. Kevin.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me? I'm not that cool."

You're adorable. "Let's go, Kacey." I grab his hand.

* * *

"Have you guys ever thought about trying out for volleyball?" Gross.

"Katelyn, we have this talk once a week and every time I tell you-"

"That you're '4'10" and don't want to get crushed by a killer strike' yeah, yeah, I know. But we have a volleyball club for amateur players and who knows! Being short might be an advantage!"

"Even if I wanted to," which I really don't, volleyballs hurt. "I'm in the mentor program and I'm part of like 5 other after school clubs, plus the insanity that is werewolves!" Why do I hate myself? "My free time is already taken up."

"Wow," yeah. I'm really busy.

"So-"

"Aphmau, is that you?"

"Travis!"

"Aphmau!" he walks over. "We're in the same home-" Travis? He stares at Katelyn."

"-room…" aw, he has a crush. Katelyn is going to hate him. "Hey, Katelyn," especially now that he's "learned" from Dante.

I block out their entire conversation because flirty Travis is gross and tune back in when our new homeroom teacher walks in.

When he walked in the room went quiet. I'm pretty sure some of us stopped breathing. Whenever a younger teacher is hired there are always a few people with a crush. I never understood it until today. He's conventionally attractive in every way. A beautiful brown man with striking blue eyes who definitely works out at least twice a week. It's too bad he's like 30.

"Alright students, settle down, take a seat."

"How about you let me sit on your-"

"Kawaii~chan!"

"What? Everyone was thinking it!"

He introduces himself. "Hello, my name is Mr. Moore. I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. As you all might know, homeroom this year works differently, students from all grades mingle here giving everyone a chance to get to know everyone. It's a programming principle Lila put in place to bring students closer together, feel free to ask me for any advice or homework help. I'm here for any questions that you guys might have."

"Oooh, what about fashion advice? Hehe."

"Kawaii~Chan that a dumb-"

"Haha, well if you would trust my advice then I'd be happy to help!" Why is he so nice? "Really, there is no right or wrong question you guys can bring to me, I'm open to help everyone with everything, so don't hesitate to ask."

"I'm gonna bring in some fashion magazines!" please don't.

Katelyn looks done. "Ugh, teachers are here to teach, not to worry about what color looks best on you."

The bell rings. "That's the first period, remember students, be kind to each other, and have a wonderful day!"

"See you guys later!"

* * *

I manage to make it to creative writing before I start contemplating being homeschooled again.

"Aphmau!" a little less so now!

"Hey!" Laurence and Garroth point to an empty seat nearby.

Ms. Shellie starts talking once everyone is sitting down. "Welcome to creative writing students, my name is Ms. Shellie we're going to be taking it easy today and start out by writing what you all did this summer. But instead of just writing it out, you can talk with your peers about what you did. This will be a great chance for everyone to get to know each other, so let's begin!"

* * *

So sport's camp and travel. "Your summers sound much better than mine." I had to get a job.

"Speak for yourself. At least you had freedom. I just had a baseball camp, and while it was fun, it was kinda stressful."

"Yeah."

"Nah, I get it," Laurance adds. "Instead of being able to relax you just had a different thing to focus on." basically yeah.

"So, about Vylad joining the soccer team…"

"Garroth!"

"What, I was just thinking I'd ask?"

I'm missing something. "What's wrong with Vylad joining the soccer team?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. What's wrong is Katelyn and this clod-," "Hey!" "thinking that because we're friends, and I'm team captain, that I'll just let them join."

"That's not what I said!"

"No, what you said was-"

"Guys!" people are starting to stare. "Let's change the subject."

"Fine," Garroth relents. "How about your summer?"

"Busy, I got a job and two volunteer gigs," so I didn't have as much fun as you think. "I would've rather been playing video games all day."

"Same," they chorus.

"But we should play games together sometime!" Laurance says. "To make up for the lack of summer relaxation."

"Sure! Just give me some warning, I'm even busier now that school has started." between extracurriculars and real-world responsibilities, I'm starting to lose my mind.

"Then it's a date!"

"A video game date?" I giggle

"Of course."

Garroth jumps in. "Oh, can I join?"

"Sure, we'll set something up later, right now things are a bit too hectic."

"That sounds fine, just let me know-" the bell rings.

"Lunchtime!"

"You have first lunch?" Laurance asks. "Lucky."

Not really, it's only 10:30 "So you don't have lunch now?"

Garroth shakes his head. "Nah, we have third."

"Booo," I'm gonna be alone?

"No worries," Laurance tries to reassure me. "I'm sure someone you know will be there."

"See you later Aphmau!"

"See you guys!" yeah right. "I'm suRe sOMeoNe wOuLD knOw yoU tHeRe," I already asked the girls and schedules are so weird, that even if they got their lunch changed there's no way of knowing if it will still be there next week.

* * *

I recognize anyone in the cafeteria. At least not anyone I'd want to sit down with. I hate sitting alone. I feel like everyone is staring at me. Stupid Laurence. How dare he give me false hope.

"Excuse me?" someone comes up from behind me.

"Kai?" guess I do know someone.

"Is this seat taken?" he points to the seat next to me.

"No."

"May I sit?"

"Go for it." He takes the seat next to me and pulls out his lunch.

"So… What are you having for lunch?"

Nothing. "I'm not very hungry," I had breakfast like 3 hours ago.

"What about later?"

"Sorry?"

"Won't you be hungry later? You should eat something now or keep something in your bag."

"Thanks for the concern," for some reason I'm less annoyed at you than I would be for somebody else. "But I'll be fine." we sit in silence.

"So you're a werewolf?"

"Hmm?" I look up from my work.

"They call you Alpha."

"Yeah. I accidentally got the title last year." I dodge his initial question then concede. "But no I'm not a werewolf."

"Yeah, I don't see a tail," where are you staring? He brings his gaze to the top of my head. "I don't see ears either unless you're one of the few that can hide it?"

"Nope," and let's leave it at that. There are a few moments of awkward silence. "So what's your opinion on the "life is a simulation" theory?"

Because my question came out of nowhere Kai spent a few moments stupefied then burst into laughter, which was not encouraging but did break the awkward tension and we ended up discussing conspiracy theories for the rest of the period.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any incidents until Mr. Gavin found me.

"Aphmau!" I jump and almost drop my laptop. "Good to see you again!"

"Mr. Gavin!" please don't be here for I think you are. "Nice to see you too!"

"I noticed that you're not in my Werewolf class this year."

"Yeah, my schedule is packed this year and since I'm not a werewolf I thought…" it'd be a waste of my time

"Aphmau, Aaron has graduated."

"I know-"

He keeps going. "You're the first Alpha to keep that title for more than just one year," I know. "This isn't something we're used to dealing with so you have to understand a lot of guys are going to be asking you to appoint them the title."

"I get it." This is the basically same conversation Aaron and almost every werewolf has been having with me since school has started again. "I just don't want to pick the first guy that asks me."

"If you talk to the werewolf club you'll find some good suggestions," he pauses. "I know this isn't what you wanted but it's still your responsibility. I'm glad that you're not rejecting or avoiding it."

"Don't worry Mr. Gavin. You'll have your Alpha Male by the end of the month." I just need to figure out how I'm going to narrow down the candidates.


	5. Getting Ready

I was hoping for a chill year but I probably should have known better. Math class was easy as usual and I was heading off to the mentor program when I heard my favorite Werewolf trio. 

“Alpha!” They’re also the only Werewolf trio I know.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

Dottie speaks first. “We were looking for you.” she glances at my books. “You’re taking Pre-Calc?”

“Yeah, I qualified to take it early.” Hopefully, they’ll let me skip out on math during my senior year.

“You must be great at math,” says Ryland.

“I guess. It’s my best subject.”

“Not me,” says Dottie. “It's really hard for me.”

“Oh! Maybe we can do a study session together after school sometime!” Daniel exclaims

“Yeah! Oh speaking of after school.” Ryland turns to me. “Are you coming to the werewolf club after school today alpha?”

“That's right! Sign Ups end today.”

“Sign me up then. I wanted to talk to some werewolves about choosing an alpha male.”

“So you're finally gonna pick someone?!” “Who is it?” “Are they your boyfriend?”

“I’m not picking anyone yet,” I placated. “I just want some suggestions on what’s the ideal Alpha male before I start seriously looking.”

“Aww.” 

* * *

“Why are you guys like this?” 5 minutes into my mentoring shift I spot Dante and Travis flirting with two freshmen. “Do you two need help? Or some hand sanitizer to wash the essence of womanizer away?”

“Aphmau! Mean,” Travis whines.

“Yeah! First, you use your shortness to sneak up on us then-”

“I’m gonna stop you right their Dante,” before I get the urge to plan your murder. I turn to the freshman. “So what did you need help with?”

“Oh, are you a mentor? These guys said that they were mentors.”

“No, mentors have gold sashes. Like this one,” I point to the one on my wrist. “Your welcome to ask anyone for help but be wary of people like those losers-” “hey!” “who won’t always have your best interests in mind. Follow me and I’ll do my best to help.”

“Oh, thanks so much!”

No problem! “And Travis, if I catch you following Dante’s example again I’ll never let you have my Mami’s tacos again.”

“I thought we were Not-alone buddies™?” 

“You can eat Taco Bell!”

“You know it’s not the same.”

* * *

They ended up just needing some help with the lunch line

“Who were those major hotties?” major hotties?

“The bluenette is a Junior, his name is Dante. The platinum blonde is Travis, he’s a sophomore. I’d rethink who you call “major hottie” by the way.” They’re cute but definitely not the hottest guys I’ve ever seen. That’s Aaron. “As a mentor, I’m going to tell you to focus on school and as a person who is also attracted to dudes, Dante dated two girls at the same time last year and Travis is a major dork.”

“What about those two,” the blonde points to something behind me.

“The blondes?” Garroth and Laurance are pretty not total hotties. 

“Yeah,” they sigh. “They’re so cute/dreamy.”

“Go for it if you want to but they’re gonna say no.” I’m 50% sure they still have a crush on me. The other 50% believes the rumor that Garroth has a girlfriend. “I’m gonna do some more rounds, good luck.” with lunch and your boy craze.

* * *

My next class is P.E. and the only faces I recognize are the Shadow Knights 2.0, who I decide to sit very far away from. 

“Alright Student’s let me have your attention!” our stereotypical buff guy gym teacher is the last person to enter the room. “I'll be one of your gym teachers this year.” one of? 

He answers my question before anyone can ask it. “and when I say “one” I mean this class will rotate gym teachers every now and then. A new program the principal has put in. Like frankly if you ask me it’s a stupid program, but whatever. I'm the gym teacher so I don't make the rules.” I think I’m gonna love this man. 

“Personally, I think having students with one teacher makes class more comfortable,” he rolls his eyes. This is clearly an argument that he’s made before. “You will receive your gym uniform today, and then you guys can go about the gym and talk or text or snapchat or whatever. It's a free first day. But if I see those phones out after today they're going to be mine. Trust me I could use a new phone.”

He gestures to some boxes he left by the gym door. “Now come get your uniform, fill out this questionnaire, and then you can have your mingle time, but don't ever say I didn't do anything for you. Come on let's go!” he claps and urges us to hurry up.

And because I can’t go 5 minutes without something annoying happening, I get accosted by the Lamer Shadow Knights. “well well looks like we have the same class.”

“All too perfect.”

“What do you guys want?” can’t you go be annoying somewhere else.

“Who says we need anything?” asks Sasha. “We’re just in the same class.”

“Now that you're a mentor you're too good for us kitty?” Yes Zenix. Not because you’re pests who won’t stay away.

Yes. I sigh. I told myself that I’d never respond to an unwanted nickname so I grab myself an XS set of clothes and a questionnaire before trying to find somewhere else to be.

“Soooo, Kitty,” what now.

“Mind if we take a picture,” he pulls his phone out of his pocket so I grab it.

“Yes,” I snap. “I do mind and let me make something clear.” I dangle his phone just out of reach so he won’t be able to do anything without causing a scene. “If you, Sasha, or any other losers that you manage to dupe into joining your stupid little club try to pull any of the nonsense that you did last year on me, or anyone else, I’ll destroy you.”

“You think we’re scared-”

“Be quiet,” I toss his phone back and he barely manages to catch it. “I literally don’t have time for your antics so if I have to deal with any of it, you won’t like what I’ll do.” I push a little magic into my fingers. “Now,” I tap their phones. “Leave me alone.”

* * *

Magic and electricity don’t mix. Not to the point where they’d react violently if combined but if magic came into contact with a phone, it’d react like an old floppy disk got hit with a magnet and it would reset.

I hed back to the bleachers and spot a semi-familiar face. “Hey?” he looks up. “Ein right? You’re in this gym class?”

“Yeah, you sat in front of me a few minutes ago.” Really?

“Huh.” I should pay more attention to my surroundings.

“You know, your eyes are pretty bad for a werewolf.” oh boy.

“Has no one told you yet?”

“Told me what?”

“I’m a human. Yes,” I say before he can interrupt. “A human and the Alpha. Don’t ask me how it happened it’s complicated.”

“But I saw you take down the girl that challenged you?” at orientation.

“Hey, just because I’m a werewolf doesn't mean I’m weak.” I work out now.

“I wasn’t gonna say you were weak. It’s just that humans aren't as good as werewolves.” oh boy. “You’re obviously the exception though since you’re the alpha.”

I’m not gonna touch that right now. I’ll talk to Katelyn later. “Yeah,” I wanna leave. “I’m gonna wait for the period to end,” please don’t-

“Can I sit with you?”

No. “Sure!” he went to an all werewolf school and is only a year younger than you. It’s like when Mami found out you also liked girls. Information and disproving stereotypes. 

* * *

Werewolf club is basically like a student union. They come together to talk about the injustices werewolves face in and out of school and things that can be done to fix them. 

“Hey guys! I wanted to talk to a few werewolves about me choosing an Alpha Male,” because I don’t trust myself not to mess everything up. “I wanted to hold a tournament.” chatter starts up. “I talked to Principal Layla and she allowed me to use the Track field to hold an ‘Alpha Games,’” I tried my best. “In two weeks, anyone can sign up but not everyone will get to compete. I left my email and phone number with the club president.” I gesture to the ginger wolf and he raises his hand so everyone can see him. “Guys who are interested in competing can sign up and I will conduct interviews and the four best candidates will compete for the title of Alpha Male. You have a week to sign up and I’ll have a week for interviews. Any questions?”

* * *

“Yeah. so you’re not picking an Alpha?”

“Technically I’m picking four Alphas who’ll fight for the official title.”

“What’s the tournament going to be?”

“An obstacle course. I’m interviewing for brains and they’re competing for brawns.”

“Can anyone sign up?”

“I’d prefer seniors and I’m only going to interview 100 people. They have to pick a period that both of us have free and they’ll have 5 minutes to convince that they’d be a good choice.”

“What’s your criteria?”

“I’m not telling because I don’t want anyone to prepare beforehand.” charisma, leadership skills, compassion, etc. It’s basically who I’d have the easiest time leading with.


	6. Busy

“Teony let’s go,” I groan. “Katelyn asked us to be there at 4 and it’s 3:30!”

“That’s plenty of time.”

“Not for you to pick, pay, get back to the car and old lady drive,” I counter.

“I don’t drive like an old lady!” She picks out another outfit to try on.

“Yes you do,” I grab her clothes and push her towards the changing room. “You’re taking too long. I’m gonna pick three outfits for you because you obviously can't make up your mind and then we’re leaving.”

Teony is dark and warm so she looks best in most shades and bright warm colors. I pick out a pure black and pure white sports bra, leggings and crop top and a teal sports bra, bright orange fitness shirt, and purple leggings.

I throw my choices over the door. “Purchase those and let's go.” Katelyn hates waiting.

* * *

“She's over there,” I turn to where Teony’s pointing and spot Katelyn and Kacey arguing.

We head over and catch the end of their argument. “Calm down you’ll be fine.”

“No Katelyn! This is where I draw the line! I’m going back home-!” Kacey turns to storm off and bumps into me. Almost knocking us over.

I grab his forearms to steady us. “How’s it going, Kacey!” You look like you’ve gone through a lot. His face is bright red.

“Hey!” he lurches back. “Aphmau,” he hunches into himself looking spent. “Wha-What are you doing here?” he stutters.

“There you guys are,” Katelyn joins in.

“Sorry it took so long, Teony took forever trying on new clothes.”

“I need to find something nice.”

“Everything looked nice on you,” we were there for an hour.

“Teony trying on new clothes? That’s a new one. You usually know what you want before you even get there.”

“Well I wanted to try something new,” Teony defends.

“Anyway,” I turn to Kacey. “Katelyn wanted me to help you with soccer because she’s a terrible teacher.”

“Hey-!”

“You are,” she’s a great captain and coach but she’s way too impatient to teach. “So you guys go do whatever,” I wave them off. “Kacey and I are going to be spending some quality time together!” I love how red he gets.

* * *

Teony and left to get water and snacks so it’s just me and Kacey. “So tryouts are on Friday and I can’t do much in,” I check my phone. “3 hours. So I’m going to teach you how to kick and dribble.” that should be enough to get him on the team even if he won’t get a chance to play. Skill takes practice. I place the ball in front of him and stand in his way. “I believe the best way to learn is through experience so show me what you’ve got.”

“Um,” he stares dubiously at me, then at the ball. “Okay.” As he goes to kick I notice so many things wrong.

“Stop,” I adjust his stance. “Move your legs closer together,” I observe. “We’re only dribbling so your not kicking the ball as hard as you can. You want to keep it close to you so no one can steal it. And you’re supposed to hit the ball with the flat part of your foot,” he looks at me confused. “The sides or where your laces are,” I explain. “Try again, get the ball closer to the goal before you shoot.” this time I don’t stand in his way.

The only way to describe it is awkward. He almost trips over the ball and misses his kick into the goal. “Um…” he turns to look at me sheepishly. This is going to take a while.

* * *

He can't do any fancy trick shots but as long as he’s got a straight path all of Kacey’s shots make it into the goal. He can dribble and pass well enough to make it onto the team and Laurance will help him build up stamina, power, and technique. He’ll probably be playing regular games by next year.

“Alright, Kacey!” I hug him as Katelyn and Teony head over with the rest of our stuff. “Your leg was a little straight on the last kick and you still need to work on passing but you’ve done great with only 3 hours of practice!”

“You did good Kacey,” Katelyn slaps his back. “You’ll definitely make the team now!”

“You think so?”

“Yeah!” Teony joins in. “you got this far in just a day didn't you?”

“Teony’s right. Just practice what you learned today and relax.” Katelyn swings her arm over his shoulder. “Even if Laurance doesn't let you on the team, which he will,” she backtracks. “There’s always the soccer club and next year.”

I check my phone. “I should head home before my mom freaks out.” I hug the girls and give Kacey a high five. “I had fun. Good luck with tryouts Kacey!”

I head out and pull out my phone to text my mom that I’m heading home from the park. I wonder how Aaron’s doing?

**Me: Hey! I’m on my way home, will you be free to chat in like 10 minutes?**

**❤Aaron: Hey! You know I’d love to! But I have a group project I’m working on and we’re planning on staying in the library until it gets done, we might be here until midnight! (╯︵╰,)**

I sigh.

**Me: It’s fine I just wanted to check in! College sounds brutal but at least you're staying on top of things?**

**❤Aaron: Yeah, but you know I’m bad at being social and all of my assignments have been group projects.**

**Me: Oof. That sucks but I know you can handle it! Let’s try and talk tomorrow or whenever you’re not too busy?**

**❤Aaron: Sounds good! Talk to you then! Hope you have a great night!❤**

**Me: You too!❤**

Calling at least once a week worked in August and the first week of school but he seems really stressed and busy lately. I don’t want to bother him if he needs to focus.

* * *

School is a little more stressful than usual but my potential Alpha interviews are almost over and I already have my top three choices Blaze, Raven, and Evan. they’re the ideal masculine werewolf while not also being misogynistic pricks. I’m hesitating on picking a fourth but I don’t think I’ll need one. The tournament is next week and I’ll need help setting up the track for my obstacle race. Katelyn is helping because she wants to try it out herself, Kawaii~chan is helping because she made me mad last week and is making up for it, and Teony is helping with budgeting.

This won’t be too expensive because PDH used to have an obstacle course club based off of the track and field team but they disbanded for whatever reason. Their stuff is still in storage but Principal Layla and Mr. Arnold gave me permission so maybe I can get some werewolves to help me-?

“Hey!” I bump into someone and find myself on the ground.

“Sorry!” I pick up my bag and look up to Kai. “I wasn't looking at where I was going.” He grabs my hand and pulls me up. “I thought we were meeting in the cafeteria?” How did I get to the library?

“So did I, but you were later than usual so I went looking for you.” we start walking towards the cafeteria.

“Sorry, I was so lost in thought and I guess I got actually lost.”

“It’s fine but what were you thinking about that got you so stressed.”

“I’m not stressed,” maybe a little taxed. “I have to set up the Alpha trials next Friday but because the track team needs their field I only have next Friday to do so and I want everything to be settled so I have less to worry about.” we make it to the cafeteria and sit at our table. “Plus my job and volunteering, being the Alpha female and Teony’s mentoring program I’m just really busy.”

“And stressed,” He points out pulling out his lunch.

“A little,” I lay my head down on the table.

“But people are helping you, aren't they? You're not doing it all by yourself.”

“Yeah, but it’s still my responsibility, and the werewolves really need a good Alpha,” Aaron did such a good job last year that I didn’t notice but werewolves are really intense. Think of like every anime rivalry ever times 1000. “The conflicts are getting more and more intense and I’m running out of frisbees and patience.” I’m so close to just knocking them out with my magic.

“Frisbees?”

“Aphmau?” what?

“Lucinda?”

“Aphmau! You have first lunch?”

“Unfortunately,” I wave her over. “Did your schedule get changed too?” Principal Layla wasn't was a nurse before becoming a principal, which doesn't make a lot of sense, so she hasn’t gotten the hang of class and student schedules and a lot of kids have had their classes changed because their classes weren't what they signed up for last year or other kids had a class changed so they needed to move as well.

“Yeah, but I wasn't really attached to any of my classes so it doesn't bother me. But now I have lunch with you and my boyfriend!”

“That guy you’ve been talking about? Is he here?”

“Yeah, Babe come here!” she waves him over. He’s a brunette an inch or two taller than Lucinda with red eyes.

“Hey,” he nods his head in greeting. He has a gravelly voice.

“Ivan, babe. I want you to meet Aphmau. She’s a really good friend of mine.”

“Hey,” I raise my hand. “It’s nice to finally meet the guy Lucinda’s been going on about.” I lean over to whisper in her ear. “He’s cute,” in a rugged Jason Dean kind of way. From Heathers the movie not the musical.

“Right?” she whispers back. “Speaking of cute,” she raises her voice. “I see you’ve also got a cutie here?”

“This is Kai, we met when he told of Ivy for tripping me in the hallway. We’re just friends.”

“She says we’re lunch buddies because we have the same lunch,” Kai explains

“Like how Travis and I are Not-alone buddies™ because we met as awkward freshmen.”

“Ah, so we can join you guys?”

“Go for it!”

“Thanks!” he gestures tipping a hat and holds his hand out “After you Lucinda.” oh boy.

She giggles. “Ivan, you’re so cute.”

“Not as cute as you.”

“No, you’re the cutest.”

Kai leans in to whisper in my ear. “Something tells me-”

“That this is going to be an awkward lunch?” he nods his head. “Yeah seems like it.”

* * *

The rest of the period was Lucinda and Ivan’s cooing cutesy romantic things at each other and me and Kai making awkward glances at each other.

“That was awkward,” I say waving the couple off.

“Oh no Aphmau you’re the awkwardest,” he boops my nose.

“Nuh-uh Kai, you were,” I poke him back and we giggle.

“So are you busy after school today?”

“Yeah,” I sigh. “I’ve got werewolf club and then I have to cheer for my friend at soccer tryouts.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a busy evening. We’ll talk late then?”

“Sure! See you tomorrow!”

* * *

“So my top three choices for Alpha male are Blaze,” with hair and an attitude to match his name. “Evan,” the blonde beauty. “And Raven!” everyone’s favorite gentleman. “I know I said that I’d pick four guys but the interviews were a lot more work than I’d thought and I still have to set up the obstacle course,” and I have to worry about my life outside of school. “So I had to settle.”

“Blaze is going to be the new Alpha?” Dottie squealed.

“He’s a potential candidate? Why do you have a crush?” I tease.

“No! He’s just very…?”

“Hot?” Daniel offers.

“Yes!” she pauses. “But that’s not what I was going to say-”

“It so was-”

“Okay!” I end the argument before it can start. “Club is over if anyone feels like helping out on Friday feel free Mr. Gavin said helpers will get an hour added to their total volunteering time.”

* * *

I get to the soccer field as tryouts are ending and meet up with Katelyn. I see Kacey heading up to kick. “So how’s our boy doing?”

“Great! This is his last trail!”

“Go Kacey!” he turns to glance at me before kicking the ball past the goalie into the goal.

“He did it!”

“I knew he could!” I trained him after all.

“Thanks for Sunday Aph, Kacey was good before but your session really gave him a confidence boost.”

“I was happy to help-”

“That’ll show Garroth,” she points her finger at him. “Take that!” he makes a face and blows raspberries back at her. She mimics him and now they’re just making faces at each other.

“Excuse me?” someone taps my shoulder.

“What’s up?” I turn to see Ein.

“Can I talk to you Alpha?”

“Sure, and you can call me Aphmau you know.”

Katelyn pauses her mocking of Garroth. “Go ahead I’ll keep an eye on Kacey.”

“Sure,” we walk behind the bleachers. “Did you need anything?”

“I was wondering if sometime we could hang out?” he stares at the floor.

Oof. “I’m really busy this year so-”

“We don’t have to, but we have gym class together and I wanted to try to make friends?” he looks up sheepishly the blanches at the face I’m making. “What?”

“We’ve had like two conversations,” and I disliked both of them. “Plus you never talk to me in gym class.”

“I know I don't talk a lot but that doesn't mean I don't want to make friends.” the look on his face reminds me of someone.

I sigh and pull out my phone. “I was serious when I said that I’m too busy to hang out spontaneously but here’s my number,” I recite the digits. “On Saturday I get off of work at 3 so text me if you want to hang out, as friends,” I clarify. “This is not a date.” I turn to head back to Kacey and Katelyn.

“Of course,” he smiles.

* * *

My phone rings at 7 pm and **❤Aaron** flashes on the screen so I pick up.

_“Hey, Aph,”_

“Hey, Aaron!”

_“I’m so sorry about the other day. I just have a lot of group projects and homework going on right now,”_

“Don't worry about you’re busy I get it. I just wanted to talk to you.”

_“So is anything interesting going on? How’s Werewolf club going?”_

“Nowhere until I pick the Alpha male on Friday? I can keep the meeting orderly but I still know nothing about Werewolves and I don’t want to intrude.”

_“You’re not intruding-”_

“You know I am. I feel like a white lady preaching about the suffering of African Americans.”

_“Do you at least have an idea of who you’re going to pick?”_

“I’m hoping that Blaze wins. He’s the most popular and is good at explaining things.” which surprised me because he’s not the best at school.

_“I still don’t get why they want you to literally pick the Alpha male,”_

“I don't know. Mr. Gavin didn't explain it very well but I’m having fun and it'll be over soon. But enough about me hows college? Am I still your only friend?”

 _“I’ve been doing projects so I don’t really have time to be social.”_ I can see him going to the meetups and sitting awkwardly while everyone else makes time to be social. _“But I’m trying.”_

“I believe you,” I giggle.

_“I don't believe you. We should try to hang out on the game this weekend.”_

“5 pm on Saturday?” I yawn. “I’m looking forward to hearing you.”

_“You should get some rest, we’ll talk later.”_

I hum in agreement. “Night Aaron.”

_“Night Aph.”_


	7. Chapter 7

“Alright, we have an hour before the tournament starts! Katelyn and Garroth start moving the equipment to the track field! Teony, help Kawaii~chan set up the bake sale! I have to go find Mr. Gavin!” It’s finally time to get this over with. Unsurprisingly no one is more relieved than I am but Blaze, Raven, and Evan come very close. 

It’s the end of September and the werewolves are getting very antsy. I’ve broken up 10 fights in the past week and have run out of frisbees. Kawaii~chan agreed to help me out with a chocolate-free bake sale and Teony is helping me keep everyone on task so I can finally finish this. The past week has been a lot. Other than just being busy, I finally learned what Omegas are and had to stop that. The instigators won't be back to normal until after the trails. 

The Alpha trails are simple in concept. It’s an obstacle course around the track (1) and whoever finishes first is the alpha male. That will only take about 2 minutes. The only reason I made this a whole event is because Teony convinced me to start up the club again. So now I’m the captain of the Obstacle Course/Parkour Club, the alpha female, an employee in the mall food court, volunteer at the local animal shelter and hospital, and a member of 6 other school clubs.

* * *

“Alright is everyone ready!” the crowd cheers in response. We managed to set up just in time which is amazing because more people showed up than expected. I expected most of the werewolves and a few others who were interested in a new club. Instead, I got all of the werewolves which are at least 100 people, anyone on a PDH sports team which is another 100 people, and then like 5 people who were interested in the club.

According to Blaze, Evan, and Raven, every wolf is here because I’m the first non-werewolf and non-senior to be made Alpha, let alone Alpha-Female. According to Katelyn, jocks are here to check out the “new meat.” According to Garroth and Laurance, the PDH sports team are very intertwined. And according to Lucinda, the sports teams all hate each other’s guts and they’re looking to see if “my team” is going to be any trouble.

“Here’s the plan! First, we will have the werewolves compete for Alpha-male! Then anyone interested can run the course! The person with the best time will get this coupon for 30 free meals at the mall food court!” this was annoying to get and cost me this week’s paycheck. “We also have a fundraiser going on to support the Werewolf club and a potential Parkour club if enough members sign up! So! Is everybody ready!” I wait for the applause to finish before continuing. “Then! Our first contestant! With a name as fiery as his personality Blaze!” he walks up to the starting line and I pull out my stopwatch.

I made this as simple as possible because I haven't gotten a full night’s rest since school started and If it was too complicated I would’ve lost my mind. The boys will go one at a time and whoever has the fastest time will become the new Alpha-Male. They’ll climb a wall, jump over a hurdle, jump through tires, jump another taller hurdle, run across a low balance beam, pull themselves over a rope wall, pull themselves over the tallest hurdle, and make it to the finish line. It would’ve been longer but I wanted it to be something I was capable of so I wouldn't be a hypocrite.

“Are you ready?” he nods his head. “Alright! In 3, 2, 1, Go!”

* * *

“Are you okay?” it’s the same thing Kai asked me 10 minutes ago when he found me dead to the world with my face stuffed inside my bag.

“Do I look okay?” I lift my head to reveal a week’s worth of eye bags.

“No,” he admits. “But I heard it’s polite to ask.”

“Whoever told you that was wrong. Just like whoever told me that I’d have fun creating a club.” I did have fun, for an hour but now everything is pilling up. I still technically have three drops, if volunteering counts and no one told me responsibility would be this exhausting.

I’m currently a student in all Honors/AP classes where I have to complete 4 hours of homework every day and deal with any problems of new students who need a mentor or werewolves who think they need the Alpha-Female.

All that’s fine but it doesn't include me being president of the parkour club, part of the Magick’s, science, trivia, math, and Debate club, an employee at the mall, and a volunteer for the hospital and the animal shelter. My weeks are booked with only Sunday’s being relatively free and that can change depending on who decides that their time is more important than mine. 

“So why don’t you drop something?”

“No way, I enjoy everything I’m apart of,” plus everyone would hate me. “And I made a commitment. It’s too late for me to drop out.” he opens his mouth. ‘I know I shouldn't complain if I’m not going to do anything but everything is awful right now.” I slam my head back onto the table.

_-=Harassment Warning=-_

“I didn't know that this would happen.”

“And that means you deserve to be forgiven? It’s still your fault!”

“Calm down. Emotions are what got us here in the first place.”

“No! What got us here, was you and your Divine Warriors!”

“Aphmau!” someone startles me awake.

“Hmm…” I open my eyes to see Ein hovering over me. “Do you need anything?” I stretch and yawn.

“Are you okay?” that doesn't answer my question. 

“Yeah, just taking a nap before school ends.” I get up to stretch. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you were free this weekend?”

“Sorry, I’ll be bus-” he grabs my arm.

“So when will you be free?”

I pull free. “Never, and that’s not me being rude I just have a lot to do.”

“Can't you cancel anything?”

“And get fired? No thanks.”

“So your job is more important than me,” he tries to smile like it’s a joke but I’m getting a bad feeling. 

“Yes.” seeing as I met you a month ago and we only see each in PE or occasionally in the halls. “I have to-” he grabs my arm again pulling me closer.

“Come on, I just want to get to know you better.”

“Well I don't want to get to know you,” I rip my arm out of his grasp. “Now please don't ever bother me again.

  1. just google obstacle relay




End file.
